


Son of the Snake and the Lion

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Hogwarts Students get angry, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Protectiveness, Rape, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Snape come across a journal from Lily shoved in the back of one of his closets in his potions lab. Deciding to finally open it he learns of a shocking revelation. He has a son. His son is abused and needs rescued. Now he must rush to save his son before the boy dies. What will happen now that he knows and how will the Wizarding World react to finding out who the boy is?





	1. Prologue

_ Severus, _

 

_ If you are reading this it may already be too late. This would only come to you if Harry was in danger. I hid something from you. Something big. Harry is not my child. He is yours and James'. James and I, we had planned to tell you the truth once the war was over. This letter/journal means we have died and Harry was placed in the care of my sister. Our wills stated clearly that Harry was not to go to my relatives. He was to by given to Sirius or Remus if Tom was still alive.  _

 

_ Sirius and Remus both knew the truth about Harry's blood lineage. It has also come to my attention that I, myself, am not who I was thought to be. In seventh year we did the family tree potion and parchment. Turns out that Tom Riddle is my real father. I am not muggleborn. But here's the kicker. We did the potion on Harry once we went into hiding. James’ bloodline leads back to all four of the Founders. That makes Harry the heir to Hogwarts.  _

 

_ Please, take care of Harry. Don't let them have him and please keep him from both Tom and Dumbledore. Another matter to discuss was that Peter was the secret keeper. Dumbledore knew this. About us keeping Harry from you, it was for the best. We thought it was much safer that you not know. Only four people knew the truth. Sirius, Remus, James, and me. Both Tom and Dumbledore would have killed Harry, and you, if they knew you were his father and James his bearer.  _

 

_ My marriage to James was a scam. We only married to protect you. James truly loved you. He admitted to the fact that he was after my hand to make you jealous enough to realize he liked you. When you became a Deatheater James nearly killed himself. He knew you loved me and that you had only slept together because you were drunk. James decided to let go and try to care for me in a loving way.  _

 

_ However, when he found out he was pregnant with your child he was scared that it would make you hate him more. He almost terminated the pregnancy. I convinced him to keep it. Harry's real name is Harrison Severus James Potter. Please do not hate your son for James’ mistakes.  _

 

_ His green eyes though we think they are from the Slytherin bloodline. They are Avadaka Kadavra green. Please go to Harry and save him if you can. I have feeling he will end up in Petunia's care despite our will. Her and her husband will surely kill him before he could ever get to Hogwarts. This book will record every injury he sustains within his lifetime. It was spelled to do so. It will even tell if Harry is dying. _

 

_ Sincerely, Lily. _


	2. Hope for the Lost Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own harry potter. this is just for fun.

 

Severus couldn't believe what he was reading. He had found the gift wrapped book in the back of one of his potion closets. He had forgotten all about it until now. Now he wished he had opened it back when he had been given it. Lily had sent it the night they died by owl. He was shocked to learn the truth and even more so when he flipped the page and lists of injuries by age were appearing.

 

_ 15 months: deep gash on forehead from killing curse _

_ 15 months: hypothermia from being left on cold doorstep until morning _

_ 15 months to… : daily malnutrition, bruising from bring thrown repeatedly, rash and infection from unchanged nappies, low body temperature from incorrect bedding, breathing problems from dust and raw vocal cords… _

 

Snape cried as he read on as it only got worse. To beatings, mental abuse, starvation. The list went on. If you named it it had been done to Harry. When he read the words rape at age eight Snape felt something break within. His son had endured so much and nothing had been done. Dumbledore had said that Harry was safe. This was not safe. He was going to kill the Dursleys. Reading the last entry in the book made his heart stop.

 

_ Current time: severe beating, multiple broken bones, dangerous levels of bruising internally and externally, wounds from knife and whips on back, internal and external sexual assualt wounds, both high levels of blood loss and bleeding internally and externally, lungs unable to get enough air, severe concussion, spinal damage, severe burns, and severe nerve damage... _

 

_ Expectancy to survive: 2% total  _

_ Chances of survival if medical help aquired within fifteen minutes: 50% total _

_ Blood transfusion needed chances raise to: 78% _

_ Full recovery: not optional damage too severe.  _

_ Damage to magical core can be reversed once all magic blocks, charms, potions, and spells are removed chances raise to: 85% _

_ Permanent damage minimal if medical treatment soon. _

 

Snape didn't wait another second. He sent a patronus to Pomphrey telling her to meet him at St. Mungos and then one to the ministry. He didn't dare alert Dumbledore. He quickly apparated to Harry's location and rushed inside. He was up the stairs in moments. He saw Petunia pressed against a wall with her fat son in tears. At seeing him she quickly pointed to the door with multiple locks and a catflap. 

 

“Get his things outside now!” He snarled at her. She and the boy immediately did so. He could tell she was horrified by what her husband was up to. He then yanked the door open to see Vernon Dursley bringing a hammer down towards Harry's spine. He quickly blasted him away from Harry with an advanced stunner. He then rushed to Harry.

 

Harry was unconscious with his face down. Moving to scoop him up after spelling a few potions to stop further damage by him being lifted. He saw that the side of Harry's face that held his scar was covered in burns to the point where the scar wasn't visible. He used a permanent sticking charm to keep Vernon from moving as well as petrifying him so he couldn't speak or move. He apparated to St. Mungos immediately.

 

Pomphrey and several doctors took him into a private room to begin healing him. Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones both met him in the hall. “Come with me. You'll want to be here for what I am about to do. Potter's muggle family are about to wish they were dead when I get done with them.” Both ministry officials raised eyebrows and apparated with him. Multiple aurors met them there.

 

Petunia stood on the step with Harry's trunk, a perch, a garbage bag, three snakes, and Hedwig. “I don't know if he has other things hidden but this was what I knew about.” She said looking away as Severus approached.

 

He grabbed her by the throat. “I ought to kill you right now for what you have let happen in this house. What your family has done to my son! Harry is dying and I blame you and your cursed family. My son is dying. Now you will not interfere as we search for Harry's hidden things and my ministry friends are going to arrest all of you for what has happened. If Harry dies so do all of you. I've missed fifteen almost sixteen years of my son's life because you had him. Lily and James stated in their wills you were not to get him. I can never forget nor forgive what you have done to my blood.” He then threw her into the nearest auror. 

 

He then moved to inside the house and nearly growled. “Accio Harry's things.” He said and many papers, books, his wand, trinkets, a baby blanket, the invisibility cloak, and a photo album made their way to Severus’ feet. He gently picked them all up and shrunk them to fit in his pocket. After he was sure he had everything he came back outside. 

 

“Her husband is stuck inside upstairs and I gagged him with a petrifying spell to shut him up. You deal with him and their fat brat. I need to return to Harry. As he will need a blood transfusion from me.” He looked at the snakes. “Great he has pet snakes too.” 

 

He shrunk the trunk, perch, and garbage bag down. Placing them in the inner pocket of his robes he held out an arm to the snakes. All three quickly slithered into his sleeve while he grabbed Hedwig's cage with the other. He then disappeared to be with Harry. Merlin only knew if his son would survive the night or at all.


	3. Waiting for the Sun to Rise

Two weeks had gone by and St. Mungos was still in uproar from the severe damage done to the young boy. When they had found out who it was and who had done it it spread like wildfire that the Ministry was going to be taking a muggle family to trial for harm against a magical child. Despite all this the child’s name was kept a secret but Ministry officials were everywhere guarding one room deep within the safety of St. Mungos. 

 

Severus carefully read stories to his comatose son. His son. That would take time to get used to. He looked over at Harry and now that he knew he could clearly see that Harry looked like a perfect merge between himself and James Potter. He sighed and ran his hands gently through the curly black hair. He knew that if Harry grew it out it would look more like his but with the waviness that James had. 

 

He had taken up reading through everything that James and Lily had left him. He had proof that Sirius had been innocent. The problem was that Harry had killed Tom Riddle in the Ministry of Magic with an accidentally overpowered bombarda spell. Dumbledore though had been hit with a fast acting curse that would rapidly age his heart to the point where it would give out and he couldn't be saved. 

 

Unbeknownst to Harry though Lucius Malfoy had using a spell apparated Sirius to Malfoy Manor's dungeons. Lucius had been a spy for the Ministry and had chosen to save the Black heir for the time being. He had made it rather believable that Sirius Black had died in the viel. It had been pure grief that pushed Harry's magic to kill Voldemort. The Order had mourned Sirius without knowing he was alive.

 

Severus had also found out that Dumbledore had been doing highly illegal things for years. One that hit the most was the Prophecy had been a fake. So much had happened due to a fake prophecy. Setting aside the book The Beedle and the Bard he had been reading to Harry he got up to leave for the night. He heard a soft knock on the door and stood. He’d only told one person where he was and that he could visit.

 

Peeking out first he then opened the door only enough for the other to enter alone. “Lupin.” He then locked the door from further entry that he didn’t permit. He moved back to his seat at Harry’s side. “I see you got my letter but ignored the line stating ‘Do not cause trouble’.” He snipped out.

 

Remus raised an eyebrow but moved to look at Harry without commenting. At seeing his cub in such a state he didn’t know whether to growl or cry. “Just what happened to him?” He finally asked. Snape glared before sighing. 

 

“The muggles who he lived with were abusing him in many ways. They nearly killed him. I barely made it in time.” Snape replied taking ahold of Harry’s hand gently. “It’s bad. So bad to the point that he’ll be forever crippled. His nerves were cut at a point where he’ll never walk again. That is if he ever wakes up.”

 

Remus clenched his fists in anger but also to quell his need to rip into Petunia and Vernon Dursley. “Anything else I should know?” Snape looked at him. It took a moment before a glare settled onto his face. 

 

“How about you tell me about the big secret that was kept? When were any of you going to tell me that Harry is my son?” He hissed out making Remus’ eyes widen. He watched as Remus looked at the floor in slight shame. 

 

“James was scared that you wouldn’t want the baby so he made us all promise that we wouldn’t tell you unless it came out in some other way.” He took the only other seat in the room. It was at the foot of the bed. “Lily refused to take the oath and James seemed slightly happy she didn’t. I think he knew she’d find a way to tell you.”

 

Snape nodded and handed him the book that had started all of this. He watched as Remus’s teeth grit tight as he read each page. It took him awhile but when he got to the page where Harry’s latest injuries came from he growled darkly. “I’ll kill ‘em.” Snape shook his head.

 

“They are going to court for what they did and all we are waiting on is Harry to wake up so that we can ask for his memories of what happened. We want all the proof we can before destroying them.” Snape said and then his head whipped around and looked at where he held Harry’s hand. “Lupin look.” He said and they watched as Harry’s small hand tightened around Snape’s bigger one. “He’s waking.”


End file.
